Love In The Ice
by princess nanachan
Summary: Sekuel. Love In The Ice. Lagu yang diciptakan oleh Shim Changmin dan dinyanyikan Dong Bang Shin Ki ketika mereka masih berlima. Sedikit mengungkit kisah lama. Ketika mereka masih bersama. Menangis bersama. Tertawa bersama. Berbagi kesedihan dan canda tawa di awal karir mereka. Homin. Atau bukan Homin. Cassiopeia this is for you. No Bash. No negative critics.
1. Chapter 1

**~Love In The Ice~**

**Cast : Dong Bang Shin Ki**

**with their real couple in the past**

**Lina CSJH, Tae Yeon SNSD, Kahi After school, Park Hyun Joo (SM Trainee), Min Deul Rae (ordinary people)**

**Warn : Typo's, semi-CANON**

From for my bestfriend's birthday,** ChangminLuver.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedikit mengungkit kisah lama. Ketika mereka masih bersama. Menangis bersama. Tertawa bersama. Berbagi kesedihan dan canda tawa di awal karir mereka.

Lee Ji Yeon, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Lina, member dari Cheonsang Jihui or CSJH the Grace,menjadi salah satu yang tak bisa dilupakan oleh maknae member boyband nomor 1 di Asia, Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Dan Park Hyun Joo, SM trainee yang kemudian mengundurkan diri dari pihak SM, juga menjadi salah seorang yang tak akan bisa dilupakan oleh Leader dari boyband yang mendapat julukan, King of Hallyu Wave, Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Kini, sang Maknae dan Leader TVXQ tersebut kembali mengungkit dan mengenang kisah lama mereka saat mereka hanya tinggal berdua di dalam grup mereka.

**_*flashback*_**

" Yah! Yunho-yah, kau tidak iri pada Yoochun? Lihat anak itu! Setiap hari ia pasti bertandang ke dorm perempuan hanya untuk berkencan dengan Kahi, si backdancer Boa. Kau tidak iri Yunho-yah?" ejek Jaejoong saat Yunho menghabiskan makan malam yang sengaja Jaejoong buatkan untuknya.

Yunho yang berlatih hingga larut malam, terpaksa memakan ramyeon yang baru saja Jaejoong buatkan untuknya.

Karena Yunho yang terlambat datang saat jam makan malam, maknae mereka, atau yang lebih dikenal _foodmonster_ itu pun tak kuasa untuk melahap semua jatah makan leadernya.

Jangan salahkan Changmin yang memiliki perut ganda. Salahkan Jaejoong yang memasak makan malam yang terlalu lezat hingga si maknae itu tak bisa berhenti makan.

" Aku tidak iri sama sekali. Lagipula... Aku sudah punya seseorang yang spesial di hatiku.. " ucap Yunho hampir menyerupai gumaman di sela - sela makan malamnya yang terlambat itu.

" Benarkah?! Siapa?! Aku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sumringah dan mata yang berkilat - kilat penuh cahaya.

" Yaish! I'm not gay!"

**Tuk!**

Yunho memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan _chopstick_ yang sedang ia pakai untuk makan.

" Yah! Yunho-yah! Kau jorok sekali! Sumpit itu kan kotor! Kenapa kau pukul kepalaku dengan itu?!" protes Jaejoong sambil mengusap - usap rambut hitamnya.

" Makanya kalau bicara itu yang benar!" omel Yunho sambil kembali menyuap ramyeon ke dalam mulutnya.

" Aku kan hanya bercanda~" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya yang merah.

Namun seberapa besar pun usaha Jaejoong agar terlihat imut di depan Yunho, tetap saja hal tersebut tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan Yunho dari mangkuk di hadapannya. Maklum saja, Yunho memang belum makan apa - apa sejak tadi siang. Ia hanya serius berlatih dance dengan giat sampai lupa waktu dan juga lupa makan.

" Jadi, siapa yeoja yang mampu mengalihkan pandangan seorang Jung Yunho, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai penasaran dengan kalimat Yunho yang menggantung.

" Yang jelas, ia jauh lebih cantik dari minmindul!" ejek Yunho di sela - sela kegiatan makannya.

" Yah! Pacarku bukan minmindul! Namanya Min Deul Rae! Dan ia yeoja termanis yang pernah aku jumpai!" ucap Jaejoong tak mau kalah membela pacar resminya, yang seringkali mendapat ejekan dari para member Dong Bang Shin Ki, karena berwajah chubby dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang teramat biasa sekali itu.

"Tapi tetap saja ia tidak lebih cantik dari Park Hyun Joo.." jawab Yunho santai sambil meletakkan chopsticknya setelah selesai menghabiskan 2 porsi ramyeon yang dijadikan satu mangkuk oleh Jaejoong.

" Mwo?! Hyun Joo?! SM trainee itu?" pekik Jaejoong dengan suara yang ditarik ke atas hingga membuat sang maknae akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam.

" Yah! Jae-hyung! Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarkan etika dan tata krama? Kau pikir jam berapa ini? Jangan berteriak- teriak seperti itu lagi!" Changmin the King of Complement, mulai mngeluarkan kata - kata pedasnya yang kini mulai diterima di kalangan member atau _hyungdeul_-nya.

" Yah! Minnie! Cepat kesini! Aku punya kabar berita yang menghebohkan!" bukannya marah karena dibentak - bentak oleh maknae-nya, Jaejoong malah terlihat antusias mengajak Changmin bergabung dengannya dan Yunho.

" Aku malas!" jawab Changmin ketus.

" Sudahlaah.. Biarkan uri Changminnie istirahat.. " sela Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berteriak ke arah Changmin.

Changmin yang sudah akan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya tiba - tiba saja mengurungkan niatnya saat Jaejoong kembali mengucapkan sesuatu.

" Padahal aku ingin Minnie tahu kalau kau sudah punya pacar~" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sedih yang dibuat - buat.

" Apaa?!" Changmin kembali membuka pintu kamarnya dan kali ini ia membuka pintunya lebar - lebar dan seluruh badannya sudah berada di luar kamarnya.

" Kau dengar ucapanku barusan, Minnie? Kau dengar tidak? Yunho sudah punya pacar!" Jaejoong kini tersenyum -ah tidak, tertawa lebih tepatnya- dengan gembira.

Pasalnya, saat itu hanya Yunho dan Changmin yang belum memiliki pacar. Oleh karena itu, Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun seringkali menasihati Yunho dan Changmin supaya cepat mencari pacar agar mereka tidak kesepian jika harus ditinggal yang lain berkencan. Bahkan, Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah merencanakan double date untuk Yunho dan Changmin dengan teman wanitanya.

Namun ternyata, Yunho sudah menetapkan pilihannya sendiri, yang akhirnya jatuh pada seorang yeoja yang masih dalam masa trainee dalam manajemen yang sama dengan mereka, yang bernama Park Hyun Joo. Park hyun joo adalah seorang trainee SMent yang sebentar lagi akan segera debut dalam dunia akting.

" Benarkah itu, Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah yang datar.

Dengan wajah yang _poker face_ seperti itu, tidak ada yang menyangka kalau sebenarnya saat ini Changmin dalam keadaan yang sangat sedih dan terpukul. Bagaimana tidak, Changmin yang selama ini sering ditinggal berdua oleh Yunho ketika member yang lain berkencan, kini harus merelakan Yunho yang akan segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya, meninggalkannya di dorm sendirian.

" Ya.. Itu benar.." jawab Yunho dengan nada suara yang menyerupai gumaman.

Entah mengapa, walaupun saat ini Changmin tengah memasang ekspresi _poker face_-nya, Yunho bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang kini mengganjal hati dan pikiran Yunho. Sesuatu yang entah apa itu, justru malah membuat hatinya sakit seperti tertusuk duri tajam. Yunho merasa, ia seperti melihat gurat kesedihan di dalam bambi eyes Changmin yang kini menatapnya lekat.

"Minnie..." Jaejoong menyuarakan suara lembutnya sembari menghampiri Changmin yang diam mematung dengan tatapan kosongnya pada Yunho. Ia merangkul Changmin dan membawanya duduk ke meja makan, berhadapan dengan Yunho.

" Minnie... Kini hanya kau yang belum punya pacar.. Mau kucarikan tidak?" Jaejoong menawari pilihan yang sama sekali tidak ingin Changmin dengar.

Walaupun Changmin tidak ingin mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Jaejoong, tapi ia tahu betul makna dibalik suara lembut Jaejoong. Ia tahu betul, bahwa Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin dirinya kesepian sendiri di dorm. Biar bagaimana pun jahilnya Jaejoong terhadap Changmin, namun dibalik kejahilannya itu, Changmin selalu bisa memaknai kasih sayang Jaejoong yang tersimpan dibalik semua itu. Jaejoong hanya tidak mau maknae-nya merasa kesepian dan sedih.

" Tidak perlu hyung.. Aku tidak apa - apa.. " jawab Changmin pada Jaejoong yang kini menatap Changmin dengan tatapan iba dan penuh kasing sayang.

" Tidak Minnie! Pokoknya aku akan tetap mengenalkanmu dengan teman wanitaku!" Jaejoong bersikeras dengan wajah yang ia buat se-serius mungkin.

" Terserah kau sajalah,hyung.. Aku mau tidur!" Changmin menanggapi Jaejoong dengan malas dan memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

" Tunggu, Minnie!" Jaejoong menarik lengan Changmin dan berhasil membuat Changmin kembali terduduk di bangkunya.

"Ada apa lagi sih hyung?!" Changmin kini mulai mengerutkan alis tebalnya, tanda ia mulai kesal dengan sikap Jaejoong.

" Kau tidak penasaran, dengan siapa Yunho berpacaran?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang kini kembali berseri.

Ya, bagi kalian Cassiopeia, pasti sangatlah mengenal Jaejoong yang memiliki seribu wajah, dengan mimik mukanya yang selalu berubah di setiap moodnya berubah.

" Aku sudah bisa menebak.." jawab Changmin asal, karena kini Changmin benar- benar merasa mual dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong padanya. Sungguh, baik di hati maupun logikanya, Changmin tidak ingin memikirkan tentang Yunho yang baru pacaran atau dengan siapa Yunho berpacaran. Sungguh, ia benar - benar tak ingin mendengar kabar berita tersebut.

" Oh ya?! Siapa? Siapa? Kau bisa menebaknya?" tanya Jaejoong kembali antusias.

" Stephanie kan?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong.

"Ooooohhh.. Sayang sekali... Tebakanmu salah Minnie.." ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah sedih yang sangat dibuat - buat itu.

" Lalu siapa?" tanya Changmin kini mulai penasaran.

Karena sepengetahuan Changmin, Yunho sangat dekat dengan para member salah satu girlgroup di manajemen mereka yang bernama Cheonsang Jihui atau yang disingkat CSJH. Diantara member CSJH, Yunho sangat dekat dengan Stephanie dan Lee Jiyeon atau Lina. Bahkan tak jarang Yunho dikabarkan memiliki skandal dengan mereka.

" Bukan, Minnie.. Bukan stephanie.. " jawab Jaejoong.

" Lalu siapa?" tanya Changmin kembali pada Jaejoong.

" EHm! hm!" Yunho berdehem kencang dengan sengaja dan berhasil membuat Changmin dan Jaeejong menatap ke arahnya." Bisa tidak, kalian tidak membicarakanku tepat di depan wajahku?" tanya Yunho yang mulai jengkel mendengarkan perdebatan Jaejoong dan Changmin di hadapannya.

" Kalau begitu, cepat jelaskan pada Minnie! Siapa _yeojachingu_-mu sekarang!" ucap Jaejoong yang hampir menyerupai perintah.

" Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Changdol-"

" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Changmin memotong kalimat pembuka dari Yunho, lagi - lagi dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

" Baiklah, Changmin.. Aku minta maaf jika nanti aku aka-"

" Jangan basa basi! Katakan saja siapa yeojachingu-mu!" lagi - lagi Changmin memotong kalimat Yunho yang tidak akan sempat ia selesaikan.

"Baiklah Changmin.." Yunho menyerah dengan niatnya meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada maknae-nya tersebut "..aku berpacaran dengan Park Hyun Joo.."

**Deg!**

Seketika itu juga tubuh Changmin memanas. Bukan karena ia sedang kegerahan, melainkan karena ia merasa marah. Entah karena apa alasannya hingga ia merasa marah pada leadernya yang saat ini menatapnya lembut dan takut.

Hening untuk beberapa detik.

Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho saat ini sedang mengamati ekspresi sang maknae yang lagi - lagi memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi.

Tidak ada nafas yang memburu maupun terhenti.

Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali pada tubuh Changmin yang kaku dan tegang.

Hanya ada perubahan suhu pada hatinya yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Changmin seorang.

" Aku tidak perduli.." ucap Changmin akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan segera bangkit berdiri. Berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terpana dan menatap intens pada bahu lebar Changmin yang pergi menjauh dari pandangan mereka.

" Tidak ada cara lain, Yunho.. Kita harus mencarikan Changmin pacar!" ucap Jaejoong mantap.

" Tapi kau kan dengar sendiri apa yang ia katakan, ia tidak mau kalau dijodohkan seperti itu.." bantah Yunho. Sebersit rasa sakit menerpa hatinya saat Jaejoong mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

" Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan barusan?..Changmin tidak akan sanggup kalau harus sendirian sementara ia melihat hyungdeul-nya berpacaran!" terlihat kilat kekhawatiran yang mendalam pada mata lebar Jaejoong. "..aku tidak ingin Minnie sedih, Yun.. Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayanginya?.. Aku tidak akan tahan jika harus melihatnya sedih seperti itu.." ucap Jaejoong dengan suara yang melembut.

Sementara itu, Changmin yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, hanya bisa menunduk sedih mendengar kalimat Jaejoong yang bisa ia dengar dengan jelas melalui celah pintu yang ia sandarkan.

_Aku memang sedih hyung.. _

_Tapi bukan karena kalian akan meninggalkanku sendirian sementara kalian berkencan. _

_Aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu semua. _

_Aku hanya.. Ingin berdua dengan Yunho hyung.. _

_Aku, Shim Changmin, mencintai Jung Yunho._

.

.

_keesokan harinya.._

Jaejoong benar - benar menjalankan niatnya untuk mendekatkan Changmin dengan seorang wanita.

Jaejoong dengan Min deul rae, Yoochun dengan Kahi, Junsu dengan Tae Yeon, dan terakhir, Yunho dengan Hyun Joo.

Mereka berpasang - pasangan berada di dalam dorm TVXQ yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

_Ting Tong_

Suara bel memecah kecanggungan di antara pasangan lovey dovey itu.

" Biar aku yang buka pintunya.." tanpa bermaksud menawarkan diri, Changmin segera melesat menuju pintu dorm mereka dan menemuka sesosok wanita yang ia kenal berdiri di depan dorm saat ia membuka pintu.

" Ji Yeon noona?" Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, heran dengan kedatangan yeoja yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu.

" Hai Changmin.. " sapa Ji Yeon pada Changmin yang masih heran mematung di tempat.

" Noona!" sapa Jaejoong pada Ji Yeon dari arah belakang punggung Changmin

" Joongie~~" sapa Ji Yeon dengan sikap manja yang dibuat – buat.

" Yah! Minnie! Sedang apa kau? Ajak Ji yeon noona masuk,cepat!" ucap Jaejoong yang ditangkap indera pendengaran Changmin seperti perintah.

Dengan terpaksa, Changmin membuka pintu lebar - lebar dan membiarkan Ji Yeon masuk ke dalam dorm.

" Hai semuanya.." sapa Ji Yeon pada semua yang ada di dalam dorm.

" Ji Yeon noona?" tanya Yunho tak percaya melihat Ji Yeon kini ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Dengan gerakan singkat dan sekilas, Yunho segera melirik Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata maut Jaejoong.

_Jaejoong benar - benar sudah keterlaluan! Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir akan menjodohkan Changmin dengan yeoja yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya_, rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

" Ah ya, aku bawakan ini!" seru Ji Yeon sambil mengangkat parsel buah yang ia bawa. ".. Akan aku buatkan salad buah untuk kalian.. " Ji Yeon segera berlalu ke dapur.

" Psst! Minnie!" panggil Jaejoong dengan suara yang ditahan, agar tidak terlalu keras.

Sementara Changmin yang melihat tatapan aneh Jaejoong padanya hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

" Cepat susul ke dapur!" ucap Jaejoong lagi setengah berbisik.

" Haaahh.." Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan melangkahkan kakinya yang juga terasa berat untuk beranjak ke dapur.

Setelah Changmin berangkat ke dapur, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini dihiasi dengan senyum yang tersemat tak jelas di wajahnya.

" Joongie! Kau sudah benar - benar keterlaluan!" marah Yunho pada Jaejoong. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia bisa semarah itu pada Jaejoong.

" Kau kenapa, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong heran pada Yunho yang menatapnya tajam.

" Kenapa kau menjodohkannya dengan Ji Yeon?!" Yunho mulai tak senang dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tengah santai menghadapi pertanyaannya saat ini.

" Memangnya ada yang salah? Kau lihat sendiri kan? Changmin baik - baik saja.. Sepertinya ia menerima perjodohan ini.." ucap Jaejoong yang lagi - lagi tersenyum ganjil, membayangkan kalau rencananya akan berhasil.

" Kau sudah gila, Joongie!" geram Yunho yang kemudian gelisah akan segera menyusul Changmin ke dapur atau tidak.

" Sudahlah, Yun.. Biarkan Changmin berdua dulu dengan Ji Yeon.. Kita lihat dulu reaksi mereka berdua setelah ini, Ok?" Jaejoong menghalangi Yunho yang sudah akan bergerak melangkahkan kakinya.

Sementara Changmin, yang baru saja ke dapur, melihat Ji Yeon tengah mengupas apel dengan sulit.

" Sini biar aku saja.." ucap Changmin pada Ji Yeon yang sedang mengupas apel.

" Memangnya kamu bisa mengupas apel?" tanya Ji Yeon ragu

" Tenang saja. Aku ahlinya!"

Dengan cekatan Changmin meraih apel dari genggaman Ji Yeon dan mengupasnya berulir dengan amat sangat rapi.

Ji Yeon yang melihat hal tersebut sangat terkagum - kagum memandang Changmin.

" Changmin.. " Ji Yeon kini menghampiri Changmin hingga menyisakan satu langkah jaraknya dengan Changmin.

" hmm.." jawab Changmin asal, yang sedang fokus pada apel di tangannya.

" Changmin..." jemari Ji Yeon kini menyentuh dagu Changmin yang membuat tubuh Changmin tersentak dan memandang Ji Yeon dengan bingung.

Hingga tiba - tiba saja Ji Yeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin, dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin.

Changmin benar - benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ji Yeon terhadapnya.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau jadinya akan seperti ini.

Kecupan lembut dan hangat itu hampir saja membuat Changmin terlena kalau saja titik mata Changmin tidak melihat sesosok yang memandangnya tajam.

Dan tanpa sengaja, Changmin menjatuhkan apel di tangannya saat ia menyadari seseorang yang kini memandangnya tajam. Jung Yunho. Yang kini membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Dalam kepedihan.

.

.

Satu bulan Changmin berpacaran dengan Ji Yeon, tidak mampu merubah perasaannya yang semakin hari semakin tercabik rasanya.

Bagaimana tidak, Changmin yang selalu berusaha menutupi perasaannya dan mncoba mengalihkannya pda Ji Yeon, malah semakin tersiksa batin dan pikirannya ketika ia harus bertemu Yunho setiap hari, yang kini semakin bersikap dingin padanya.

Changmin sendiri tak tahu apa penyebab Yunho bersikap seperti itu padanya. Namun yang pasti, Changmin semakin yakin pada perasaannya.

Cinta. Ya, Shim Changmin benar - benar jatuh cinta pada seorang Jung Yunho, leadernya sendiri.

.

.

" Heechulie..." Yunho merengek pada sahabatnya sesama artis SMent itu.

" Yunho-yah~~" Heechul hanya menanggapi Yunho dengan rengekannya yang dibuat semanja mungkin. Membuat Yunho yang mendengarnya malah semakin kesal di ejek seperti itu.

" Yah!Aku serius, Chullie!" kesal Yunho pada Heechul.

" Sudah kubilang berkali - kali! Putuskan saja Hyun Joo! Buat apa kau bersamanya kalau kau tidak mencintainya!" bentak Heechul marah pada Yunho.

Heechul yang berwajah cantik kini sudah berubah seperti singa betina ketika ia mulai marah.

" Tapi aku mana bisa memutuskan Hyun Joo yang baik itu.." Yunho kembali merengek pada Heechul. " ayolaaah~ bantu aku Chullie.."

" Huft!" Heechul meniup poninya ke atas "..baiklah.. Aku akan berpura - pura menjadi selingkuhanmu.. Dan setelah itu, serahkan saja padaku si Hyun Joo itu!" mata Heechul kini berkilat dan terang benderang, seperti akan melakukan sesuatu yang illegal.

" Setelah itu apa, Chullie?" tanya Yunho penasaran

**Plak!**

Heechul memukul kepala Yunho dengan keras, membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan.

" Setelah ia melihatmu selingkuh tentu ia akan segera memutuskanmu! Dan di saat itulah, aku akan menghadiahkan Hyuk Jae padanya! HAHAHA..." Heechul tertawa dengan keras mendengar rencananya sendiri, yang bahkan belum ia jalankan sedikitpun.

.

.

" Jae hyung.." panggil Changmin pada Jaejoong yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang di dapur.

" Ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan dan tangannya yang tidak berhenti fokus pada sayuran di hadapannya.

" Aku ingin putus dengan Ji Yeon noona!" tanpa berbasa basi Changmin mengungkapkan perasaannya dan itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan -memotong sayuran-nya.

" Omooo! Ada apa, Minnie?" Jaejoong kini sudah sepenuhnya berbalik dan menghampiri Changmin.

" Aku tidak pernah menyukainya.." jawab Changmin dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar

" Lalu kenapa kau menerimanya menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Supaya KAU berhenti menjodoh - jodohkanku dengan yang lain!" ucap Changmin dingin dan sukses membuat Jaejoong kini merasa amat sangat bersalah pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Pasalnya, ia hanya ingin membahagiakan Changmin. Tapi yang ada malah ia membuat Changmin menderita.

_Sepertinya Yunho benar. Tindakanku ini memang salah. Aku sudah melukai Changmin sekarang, _batin Jaejoong sedih

" Maafkan aku, Minnie.. Aku sungguh tidak bermaks-"

" Sudahlah hyung.. Tidak apa - apa. Lagipula, aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Ji Yeon noona malam ini. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu."

" Maafkan aku, Minnie.." mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang tulus, Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang aneh.

Tentu saja aneh. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia tersenyum untuk seorang Jaejoong yang notabene selalu bertengkar dengannya.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang sengaja janjian bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Hyun Joo, di sebuah kafe, mengajak serta Heechul yang kini mengenakan setelan blues berwarna pink dengan tas jinjing berwarna pink juga.

Rambutnya yang terurai sebahu, benar - benar membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja yang didukung dengan wajah cantiknya.

" Bagaimana? Aku cantik, kaaaan~?" Heechul kini bergelung manja di lengan perkasa Yunho dan hal itu berhasil membuat Hyun Joo yang ketika itu baru saja memasuki kafe, melihat adegan akting lovey dovey Yunho dengan Heechul.

Dengan seribu langkah yang terburu - buru, Hyun Joo pun meninggalkan kafe tersebut dan segera mengirim pesan teks untuk Yunho

**" Kita PUTUS!"**

" Yeeeeey~~" Yunho dan Heechul pun kini bersorak dengan riang begitu membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Hyun Joo pada Yunho.

" Sekarang, saatnya si ikan teri Eunhyuk beraksi!" ujar Heechul yang segera mengirimkan pesan singkat pada member boybandnya untuk segera menemui Hyun Joo.

" Dan KAU! Jung Yunho Pabboya!" Heechul menajamkan matanya yang mirip kucing itu " Malam ini juga kau harus menyatakan cintamu pada si maknae sialan itu! Maknae yang bahkan tidak kelihatan imut sama sekali!" ejek Heechul sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Yah! Jaga ucapanmu! Dia itu cintaku!" Yunho membentak tak terima pada Heechul

" Omooooow.. Kyeopta~~" ejek Heechul yang kini memasang wajah malu - malu ala yeoja ABG.

" Shut up, Chullie!" gertak Yunho yang kini wajahnya sudah merona.

.

.

" Changmin-ah.. " panggil Yunho pada Changmin yang tengah menatap hujan di luar, dari dalam jendela kamar Changmin -dan Junsu-

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang tak asing oleh hatinya itu, Changmin hanya menoleh ringan dan menatapnya malas.

Kontras sekali dengan hatinya yang kini berdegup kencang penuh antisipasi terhadap orang yang diam - diam ia cintai itu.

" Aku sudah putus dengan Hyun Joo.." ucap Yunho pelan dan ragu

" Aku juga sudah putus dengan Ji Yeon noona.."

"..."

"..."

Baik Yunho maupun Changmin, kini hanya bisa diam membisu.

Jantung mereka berdebar dengan kencang. Namun lidah mereka terasa amat kelu, walau hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata.

Love.

Cinta.

Saranghae.

Hal tabu yang sangat sulit diungkapkan bagi keduanya.

Semua itu terasa menyesakkan bagi keduanya.

Tak ada yang bicara.

Hanya merasakan kehadiran masing - masing.

Hanya mendengarkan suara desahan nafas yang mereka buat se-teratur mungkin.

Dan terus seperti itu.

" Hyung, sedang apa di kamarku?" Junsu bertanya pada Yunho yang diam mematung sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Junsu, Yunho malah membalikkan badannya secara perlahan. Dengan wajah tertunduk lemah dan tatapan nyalang, kosong.

Keluar dari kamar Changmin -dan Junsu- dan sukses membuat Junsu mengerutkan keningnya.

" Yunho hyung kenapa Changmin-ah?" Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya kini ke arah Changmin yang kembali menatap hujan di luar.

" Changmin-ah?!" Junsu kembali memanggil orang yang dihadapannya itu, yang tak bergeming sedikitpun.

" Haaahh.. Dasar kalian aneh.." Junsu yang tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Yunho maupun Changmin kini mengalah dan memilih untuk mengambil stick Play Station dan segera bermain di depan layar tv.

**_*flashback end*_**

Dan di sini lah Changmin sekarang.

Menatap hujan yang sejak sore tadi tak kunjung berhenti.

Mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalu yang masih terekam baik di kepalanya.

Masa - masa dimana ia pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Yang setiap hari, setiap minggu, setiap bulan, bahkan setiap tahun, semakin menua dan berkarat di hatinya.

Perasaan yang belum sempat terucapkan sampai saat ini.

Perasaan yang membuatnya menggila saat ia berada di sampingnya. Berdua dengannya. Menggenggam tangannya. Berpandangan dengannya.

Perasaan yang semakin ia ingin ungkapkan, maka akan semakin timbul rasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri. Pada kedua orang tuanya. Pada kerabatnya. Maupun para fansnya.

Hingga kini ia tinggal terpisah dengannya, tetap saja bayangan itu selalu menghantuinya. Memikirkannya. Sedang apa ia di sana? Bagaimana ia makan? Bagaimana ia membereskan apartemennya?

Semua terasa menyesakkan.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari hujan di luar apartemennya menuju sebuah buku catatan di tangannya yang terabaikan sedari tadi.

Mulai menggoreskan kata demi kata di sana.

Aku, Shim Changmin, amat sangat mencintaimu, Jung Yunho, My Love, My Leader, My Half Life, My Everything.

Tangan itu bergetar hebat. Dan air menetes di atasnya.

Air yang berasal dari cucuran lembut air mata.

Air mata yang sarat akan cinta dari seorang Shim Changmin untuk Jung Yunho.

**~nanachan~**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini udah dipublish di site lain untuk memenuhi permintaan sahabat author yang sedang berulang tahun. Yang dibuat se-semi Canon mungkin, karena tokoh dan cerita yang ada di sini hampir semuanya benar. Kalian tahu sendiri lah ya, bagian yang mana yang nggak benar.**

**Ada yang tertarik kah dengan ff ini?**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Love In The Ice~**

**..Sekuel..**

**Cast : Dong Bang Shin Ki**

**Warn : Typo's, semi-CANON**

**Yunho POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Noona, aku ingin pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Bisakah jadwal syuting hari ini dipercepat? Atau bahkan ditunda?" aku bertanya pada coordi-ku dengan gusar dan gelisah di dalam hatiku.

Coordi noona hanya memberikan senyuman penuh arti sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lambat.

Lagi - lagi harus seperti ini.

Menyesal tanpa syarat.

Kesal tanpa arti.

Hari ini adalah hari rabu. Aku ingin sekali melihat Changminku di televisi. Melihat tawanya yang manis. Melihat candanya dan senyumannya yang selalu bisa membuatku terkagum – kagum akan pesonanya.

_Tunggu, apa tadi kubilang?_

_Changminku?_

_Ya, setidaknya begitu kata hatiku._

_Walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak begitu._

Aku mungkin bukan siapa - siapa baginya.

Atau mungkin, ia hanya menganggapku sebagai Leadernya?

Entahlah..

Ia tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini.

Bahkan saat interview salah satu majalah, ketika aku mengatakan bahwa ia seperti rumahku, orang yang pertama kali akan aku bawa ke rumah baruku, atau orang yang akan selalu aku bawa kemanapun aku pergi, ia malah mengatakan sebaliknya.

Ia bilang bahwa ia tak mau datang ke rumah baruku. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan hubungan kami dengan jelas. Ia juga tidak bisa menetapkan kami bersahabat, bersaudara, atau apapun.

Mungkinkah aku memang tidak berarti sebagai siapapun di hatinya?

"Haaaah..." aku menghela nafasku panjang.

Waktu memang cepat sekali berlalu.

Tak terasa 10 tahun lebih kami bersama.

Dan sekarang, kami tinggal di apartemen yang terpisah.

Terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu.

Sedang apa ia sekarang?

Apa ia baik - baik saja?

Apa ia melakukan kegiatannya dengan baik?

" Yunho-ssi. Waktunya take.." PD-nim memanggilku untuk memulai shoot dramaku.

Ya, semenjak aku sibuk melakukan syuting drama dan Changmin sibuk dengan variety shownya, kami sulit sekali bertemu.

Kalaupun kami bertemu, pasti hanya untuk latihan ataupun perform.

Aku rindu sekali padanya.

_Tidak bisakah ia meneleponku? Sedetik saja?_

_Haaaahh.. Tapi itu tidak mungkin sekali!_

Ia akan sangat lebih dengan senang hati menelepon member Kyuline-nya dibanding dengan meneleponku.

Sekalinya menelepon, pasti hanya untuk menanyakan jadwal kami.

_Dasar Changminnie-ku. Kau selalu bisa membuatku rindu setengah mati dan memikirkanmu sepanjang hari._

_Tahukah kau, bahwa kau sudah menjadi canduku selama ini?_

_Tahukah kau, bahwa kau sangat berarti untukku?_

_Tahukah kau, bahwa aku, Jung Yunho, mencintaimu, Shim Changmin.. _

.

.

Malam itu aku pulang syuting lebih awal dari biasanya.

Hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul sejak sore berhasil menghentikan jadwal syutingku yang harus diambil outdoor.

_Terima kasih hujan._

_Karenamu, aku bisa pulang lebih awal._

Kukemudikan mobil -KIA berwarna hitam-ku dengan kecepatan sedang.

Dengan hujan seperti ini, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko membawa laju mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti yang biasa aku lakukan.

Kalau ada Changmin di sampingku, pasti ia akan memarahiku dan memukul bahuku dengan agak keras saat aku melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ah.. Changmin..

Lagi - lagi dia yang ada di pikiranku.

_Di saat hujan seperti ini, apa yang kau lakukan, Changdola?_

Kalau kau sedang di apartemen, pasti saat ini kau sedang menatap hujan dari balik jendela kamarmu. Menyesapi bayang – bayang hujan yang dapat meneduhkan hatimu.

Kalau kau sedang di luar, pasti saat ini kau sedang menyesap kopi hangatmu. _Espresso_ yang sama sekali tidak aku suka.

Aku melajukan mobilku memasuki basement apartemenku.

Sepi.

Namun banyak mobil terparkir di sana.

Mungkin memang hujan seperti ini membuat semua orang malas keluar.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan secepat kilat.

Ingin sekali rasanya segera merebahkan tubuh lelah ini di kasur yang kuyakin nyamannya tak terkira.

Berjalan cepat memasuki lift hingga kini memasuki ruang apatemenku.

Menginjakkan kakiku di lantai yang bersih.

_" Hyung! Letakkan sepatumu di rak! Jangan bawa masuk sepatu kotormu!"_

Aku selalu mengingat kata - kata omelan tersebut.

Selalu membuatku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingatnya. Hingga tanpa sadar aku pun menjadi terbiasa meletakkan sepatuku dengan rapi di rak sepatu.

Aku berjalan menuju satu - satunya kamar yang aku tempati.

Menemukan sebuah jendela kamarku yang belum tertutup tirai. Untung saja jendela itu dalam keadaan tertutup. Kalau tidak, kamarku pasti sudah banjir sedari tadi.

Kuhampiri jendela itu.

Namun saat aku akan menutup tirainya, lagi - lagi aku teringat pada orang itu.

Maka kuurungkan niatku dan kubiarkan saja tirai itu terbuka.

Dan merebahkan badanku di atas kasur empukku.

Bisa kuperhatikan hujan dari balik jendela.

Membayangkan seseorang berdiri di sana. Menyesapi bayangannya.

**Sakit.**

Selalu saja seperti ini.

Kupejamkan mataku erat - erat.

Dan kejadian kala itu kembali tersirat.

Saat dimana kami, Dong Bang Shin Ki masih beranggotakan lima orang.

* * *

**_*flashback*_**

" Kalian bicarakan saja dulu dengan orang tua kalian. Tapi aku harap kalian bisa memberikan jawaban secepatnya.." Lee Soo Man baru saja memberi pengarahan mengenai kontrak eksklusif 13 tahun kepada kami, member Dong Bang Shin Ki.

" Yunho.. "panggil Lee Soo Man padaku "..aku ingin bicara denganmu.."

Mendengar ucapan Lee Soo Man yang hampir terdengar seperti perintah tersebut, membuat para member DBSK yang lain izin keluar ruangan dan meninggalkanku yang kini hanya berdua dengan Lee Soo Man di ruangannya.

" Mengenai kontrak ini.. Kau pasti tidak akan menolak kan?" tanya Lee Soo Man yang lagi - lagi ditangkap indera pendengaranku seperti sebuah perintah.

" Kau seorang Leader dari sebuah boyband yang akan kubuat bertaraf internasional. Bayangkan itu, Yunho.. Apa kau mau melepaskan impian yang selama ini kau idam - idamkan?"

" Tentu saja tidak.." jawabku yakin seyakin- yakinnya, setidaknya untuk saat itu.

" Kalau begitu, kuucapkan selamat bergabung di SMTOWN!"ujar Lee Soo Man yang kini mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku, walaupun aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama tadi.

Dan tanpa berkata apapun, segera kusambut uluran tangan hangat itu dengan senang hati dan secercah senyum harapan di wajahku.

.

.

" Bagaimana, Yun? Kau menerima kontrak ini?" tanya Jaejoong padaku

" Iya. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanyaku balik ke Jaejoong

" Aku sudah tanya pada Junsu.. Dia bilang keluarganya mendukung sekali. Dan Yoochun, ia bilang, ini akan menjadi suatu hal yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya untuk membantu adik kesayangannya.." jelas Jaejoong sambil berusaha mengingat - ingat percakapannya dengan yang lain.

Maklum saja, Jaejoong adalah tipe yang sangat antusias dalam menghadapi apapun. Jadi, dapat dipastikan, ia pasti seperti seorang reporter berita yang akan merangkum semua jawaban member grup kami.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Jae?" tanyaku lagi padanya

" Menurutmu, bagaimana?" Jaejoong kini tersenyum ganjil ke arahku sementara aku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

" Ayolaaah~.. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita dalam satu grup,Yun.. Kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku.." jawab Jaejoong lagi - lagi dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya.

" Tentu saja aku tahu.. Kau kan tidak mau berpisah denganku.. Makanya, kau pasti akan menerima kontrak ini.." ejekku sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

" Ish!" Jaejoong memukul ringan bahuku.

" Tapi Jae, bagaimana kalau akhirnya grup ini akan berakhir sama seperti grup Four Season? Aku sedikit ragu.." ucapku lemah

" Tenanglah, Yun.. Lee Soo Man-sunbaenim kan sudah berjanji pada kita.. Bahwa grup ini sungguh berbeda dari grup Four Season kita dulu.. Aku yakin, dengan grup yang sekarang ini, kita akan menjadi bintang besar!" ucap Jaejoong dengan mantap dan yakin dengan kilat cahaya di titik matanya. Benar – benar menunjukkan sifat optimistisnya selama ini.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan si maknae itu?" tanyaku mulai khawatir pada maknae member grup kami yang sama sekali tidak dekat denganku itu.

" Kalau soal Minnie, tenang saja.. Ibunya itu penggemar Boa.. Jadi ia pasti akan setuju dengan kontrak ini.."

Entah kenapa, jawaban Jaejoong sungguh membuatku malah merasa khawatir dengan si maknae. Pasalnya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Changmin benar- benar bahagia atau setidaknya menikmati sesi latihan kami.

Aku takut, kalau selama ini, ia sebenarnya tidak sungguh - sungguh ingin berada di grup ini. Aku takut kalau ternyata alasannya bergabung dengan SMent hanya karena dorongan dari ibunya.

.

.

Malam itu aku terbangun pukul 11 malam.

Dan aku beranjak ke dapur hanya untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang terasa amat kering.

Hingga tiba - tiba saja titik mataku melihat sesosok bayangan di dapur, di depan kulkas lebih tepatnya.

" Astaga!" pekik orang itu saat melihatku

" Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku bingung mendapati Changmin yang hanya berdiri mematung di depan kulkas yang terbuka.

" Aku lapar, hyung.." ucap anak itu dengan wajah yang datar.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dan mengintip ke arah kulkas.

Tidak ada makanan di dalam sana.

" Sudahlah.. Tahan saja sampai besok pagi! Lagipula, tadi kan kau sudah menghabiskan porsi nasi Yoochun saat makan malam.. " ucapku santai sambil menuang air segelas dan segera meminumnya.

" Hyung.. " tiba - tiba saja Changmin menggenggam lenganku " pinjami aku uang.. dari celenganmu itu.." Changmin menunjuk ke arah pojok dapur, dimana terdapat galon yang berisi uang logam yang sudah kukumpulkan sejak pertama kali aku training di SMent.

" Ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar kamar dan mendapati maknae itu sedang merengek pada Yunho.

" Aku lapar.." ucap Changmin dengan nada yang sedih namun tetap dengan ekspresi yang datar.

" Ayo ikut aku.. " ajak Jaejoong pada Changmin yang sedetik kemudian akhirnya melepaskan lenganku dan berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong ke arah pintu dorm.

" Kau mau kemana, Jae?" tanyaku mulai khawatir. Aku bisa saja meminjamkan uangku pada Changmin agar ia bisa membeli makanan. Tapi aku harus bertindak tegas padanya.

Ia tidak bisa seenaknya menguras tabunganku hanya untuk mengisi perut lebarnya itu.

" Kita akan jalan - jalan sebentar.." ucap Jaejoong tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku.

Aku rasa, si maknae itu akan aman jika ia pergi dengan Jaejoong.

Aku pun beranjak menuju kamarku dan melanjutkan tidur.

.

.

***Author POV***

" Hyung, kita mau kemana?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong yang kini berlari - lari kecil alias jogging. Dan dengan terpaksa, Changmin mengikuti jejak Jaejoong dengan berlari - lari kecil di sampingnya.

" Aku pernah dengar, di saat.. kau..ha.. lapar.. Kau.. bisa jogging..un..tuk.. menghilangkan.. rasa.. lapar.." ucap Jaejoong terengah - engah di sela - sela larinya.

Changmin hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

" Kita.. tidak.. boleh.. makan.. banyak.. Minnie.. Kau.. tahu.. kan, SM ingin.. kita.. tampil sempurna.. Sempurna, Minnie!"

Lagi - lagi Changmin hanya menanggapi Jaejoong dengan anggukan kecilnya. Changmin mengerti sekali maksud perkataan Jaejoong. Memang seperti itulah amanat yang diberikan kepada mereka. Mereka harus dapat memberikan penampilan se-menarik mungkin untuk mendapatkan kesan _Idol_ yang luar biasa.

Jaejoong dan Changmin terus melanjutkan jogging di malam hari itu, hingga tiba - tiba saja, Changmin mencium aroma lezat yang menguar kuat dari sebuah restoran yang mereka lewati. Changmin pun menghentikan langkahnya secara instingtif.

" Ada apa, Minnie? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jaejoong yang heran melihat maknaenya berhenti berlari secara tiba - tiba.

Changmin yang mendapat pertanyaan Jaejoong hanya bisa menjawab dengan tatapan kosongnya.

" Wanginya harum.. Lezat.." jawab Changmin hampir menyerupai gumaman.

" Kau suka, Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan yang sedih dan iba serta penuh kasih sayang.

Changmin hanya mengangguk lemah.

" Baiklah, kita lewati lagi restoran itu.." ucap Jaejoong yang kini merasakan sakit di hatinya. Ia ingin sekali membelikan Changmin makanan apapun dari restoran itu. Tapi apa daya, saat ini ia sendiri pun tak punya uang.

Hingga akhirnya, kini Jaejoong dan Changmin berdiam diri di depan restoran itu.

Hanya untuk menyesapi aroma lezat yang keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Hingga restoran itu tutup.

***Author POV end***

.

.

Entah kenapa aku jadi gelisah seperti ini.

Tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Memikirkan anak itu.

Ya, anak itu.

_Kenapa wajahnya selalu terbayang di kepalaku?_

_Bagaimana ia sekarang? _

_Apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan Jaejoong sekarang?_

_Dan demi Tuhan! Ini sudah pukul 1 dini hari!_

_Kenapa mereka belum juga pulang?_

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjangku dan menunggu Jaejoong dan anak itu di depan tv.

Anak itu, bahkan tanpa menyebut namanya pun aku bisa membayangkannya dengan jelas.

Bagaimana ekspresi datarnya. Bagaimana caranya makan. Bagaimana suara rendahnya saat ia bicara. Bagaimana suaranya bisa mendadak tinggi sekali saat ia bernyanyi.

_Arrrghhh.. _

_Kau membuatku gila, Shim Changmin!_

**Cklek!**

Pintu dorm terbuka dengan perlahan.

Dan ia di sana.

_Anak itu!_

Dengan mata bulatnya dan hidung mancung serta bibir lebarnya, berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan tidak semangat.

" Kau darimana saja?" aku bertanya pada anak itu dengan nada yang kubuat setenang mungkin. Padahal saat ini, jantungku tiba – tiba saja berdetak dengan liar. Antusias. Hanya dengan melihat anak itu.

Anak itu menatap lekat mataku sekarang. Dengan mata bulatnya yang dihiasi bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Dengan orbs coklat di dalam matanya.

Indah.

Satu kata yang bisa kugambarkan hanya dengan melihat matanya.

" Aku lelah.. " bibir plump lebarnya hanya berkata lirih seperti itu.

Dan itu cukup sukses membuat darahku berdesir mendengarnya.

" Sudahlah, Yun.. Biarkan Minnie istirahat.." ucap Jaejoong lembut dan sama tidak bergairahnya dengan nada suara Changmin.

Aku hanya menatap heran kedua punggung yang kini memasuki kamar mereka masing - masing.

_Changmin_

_Tak tahukah betapa khawatirnya diriku padamu?_

_Aaaahh..._

_Apa yang kupikirkan?_

_Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?_

_Rasanya tidak mungkin._

.

.

.

Waktu cepat berlalu hingga kini tak terasa 5 tahun sudah grup ini menjalani aktivitas sebagai boyband nomor 1 di Asia, Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Ya, setidaknya begitu yang dilansir oleh Guiness World Record. Yang merekam banyaknya fans kami, Cassiopeia, sebagai fans terbanyak di seluruh Asia.

Akan tetapi, kenyataan tersebut tak mampu merubah pendirian ketiga orang member kami, Jaejoong-Yoochun-Junsu.

Mereka tidak bisa menepati janji mereka untuk tetap bersama kami.

Aku tahu ini salah.

Aku tetap pada pendirianku. Dan mereka tetap pada pendirian mereka.

" Minnie, kau mau ikut kami?" tanya Jaejoong lembut pada Changmin.

Kulihat raut wajah yang serius pada sang maknae.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang nyata. Tanpa ditutup - tutupi. Tanpa _poker face_-nya.

" Haruskah seperti ini, hyung?" wajah serius Changmin sudah berubah sekarang. Mata bulatnya berkaca - kaca seperti menahan tangis.

Kuperhatikan Jaejoong yang menatap Changmin dengan iba dan penuh kasih sayang seperti biasa. Yoochun bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air matanya sekarang. Dan Junsu, ia hanya menunduk menatap kakinya yang tidak apa - apa.

Ya, kami berlima. Untuk saat ini.

Kami memang masih berlima.

Di backstage ini.

Di balik panggung Asia Tour kami.

Di China.

Haruskah seperti ini?

Aku ingin sekali mengulangi pertanyaan Changmin.

Tapi percuma.

Tidak akan ada gunanya.

" Minnie, bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan nada lembutnya.

Aku tahu pasti. Ia sangat menyayangi sang maknae.

Mungkin tidak apa - apa baginya mninggalkanku.

Tapi aku tahu pasti. Jaejoong sungguh tidak ingin meninggalkan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Tapi aku pun sama begitu.

Aku tak akan sanggup jika harus ditinggalkan olehnya. Hanya dengan olehnya.

_Ya Tuhan.._

_Aku mohon.._

_Berikanlah setidaknya Changmin untukku._

_Hanya ia yang aku inginkan._

_Hanya dengannya aku bisa bertahan._

" Maaf, hyung.. Aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian.." jawab Changmin dengan tegas.

Dan setidaknya.

Itu membuatku lega.

Changmin memilihku.

Ia menginginkan aku.

**_*flashback end*_**

* * *

Tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir keluar dari mataku yang terpejam.

Waktu...

Waktu memang cepat sekali berlalu.

Seiring berlalunya waktuku bersamanya.

Meskipun saat ini aku bersama dengan orang yang kucintai.

Sekalipun, aku tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Sang belahan jiwaku.

**_Shim Changmin_**

_Drrrt drrrrt drrrrrrrt_

_~Nugurado angoitneun sangcheoman kipheun hansumeul (Everyone has scars and heavy sighs)  
~Kkeuleoana jul su itneun keu kongganeul chatgoisseo (I'm trying to find that space in time when I can draw you into my arms)  
~Na deon hansaram keudaeyaegaeman. soksagineun seollaeimae nuni bushin (I can't believe how just whispering to you make me so nervous)  
~Naae saesangi dwaeyeo kyeothae isseulthaeni (Till we can be together in my world)_

Ponselku bergetar dan melantunkan nada ringtone yang selalu saja membuatku rindu akan sang penulis lirik lagu tersebut.

Segera saja kuraih ponselku dan kukeluarkan dari saku celanaku.

Melihat ke layarnya.

Dan menemukan namanya di sana. Belahan Jiwaku. Separuh hatiku. Cinta sejatiku. Penulis lirik Love In The Ice, yang mengungkapkan cinta kita.

_My Changdola.._

Kugeser tombol hijau di hanphone layar sentuhku. Dan segera kudengar desahan nafasnya di seberang sana.

_" Hyung.. "_

" Aku tahu, Changdola.. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya.. "

_"..."_

" Kau pasti hanya ingin menanyakan jadwal besok.." kudengar ia menghela nafasnya di seberang sana "...Besok.. kita ada jadwal pemotretan jam 7 malam.. "

_" Pabboya.. "_ kudengar samar - samar suara Changmin di seberang sana.

" Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi barusan?" tanyaku ragu

_" Kau bodoh!"_

" Yah! Changdola! Apa yang kau kat-"

_" Aku mencintaimu!"_

**Deg!**

" Apa? " jantungku kini sudah berdetak memburu, mengantisipasi kalimat yang tak jelas kudengar itu.

"..."

" Yah! Shim Changmin!"

"..."

Kulihat layar di ponselku dan ternyata Changmin sudah memutuskan hubungan telepon kami.

_Dasar bocah siala—_

_Tunggu!_

_Tadi apa yang ia katakan?_

_Apa aku salah dengar?_

_Kenapa ia harus bicara saat aku sedang bicara sih?!_

_Ah, kutanyakan lagi saja padanya_

Kutekan speed dial nomor 1 di handphoneku.

_My Changdola_

_~Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan_~

_Ah Shit!_

_Ada apa dengan anak itu?_

_Kenapa tiba - tiba saja mematikan ponselnya?_

_Anak itu._

_Shim Changmin._

_Changminku._

_Ah, manis sekali memanggilnya seperti itu._

_Seandainya ia tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadapnya._

Kupejamkan mataku erat – erat. Membayangkan kehadirannya selama ini di sampingku. Menggerutu tak jelas. Mengomel tak jelas. Dan seringkali tersenyum dan tersipu tak jelas di sampingku.

Perasaan yang sudah lama kupendam bertahun - tahun lamanya.

_Shim Changmin, aku ingin sekali memelukmu saat ini._

_Aku ingin sekali menggenggam hangat jemarimu._

_Menatap mata bulatmu yang memandangku teduh._

_Shim Changmin, tak tahukah kau, bahwa aku tersiksa dengan perasaan cintaku ini?_

_Shim Changmin, aku ingin sekali merubah namamu menjadi sepertiku_

_Sungguh, aku ingin kau tahu._

_Bahwa aku, Jung Yunho, amat sangat mencintaimu, sepenuh hatiku._

Aku masih tidak ingin membuka mataku saat ini.

Walaupun air mata sudah mengalir dengan deras di pipiku.

Aku tidak ingin membuka mataku.

Aku takut..

Aku takut menerima kenyataan.

Bahwa kau..

Duniaku..

Rumahku...

Cintaku...

Tidak ada di sampingku saat ini.

Shim Changmin, aku mencintaimu.

Aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini.

**~nanachan~**

**.**

**.**

**Sekuel dari Love In The Ice, dimana di fanfic ini author kasih dari sudut pandang Yunho**

**Bagaimana?**

**Iya, author tahu kok.. Pasti masih kesel kaan gara – gara Homin-nya belum bersatu?**

**Soalnya ff ini sebenernya promt-nya dari ChangminLuver, trus aku yang bikin ficnya. Dan di ff kmrn, di awal itu aku ksh tau site ff ini, english vers. di asianfanficsdotcom, tapi ternyata gak muncul.**

**Dan utk ff I'm Sorry, I Love You.. Itu udah jauh banget dari cerita yang author pengen bikin. Dan buat naikin rate, kayaknya susssah bgt. Baru pengen ketik yadongannya, udah ngeblank T.T**

**Mianhada, Saranghamnida *deep bow***

**Last, gimme some review please... Masih ada yang mau lanjut?**


End file.
